All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Just to be seen by my eyes
Summary: Jucky Christmas wedding because perfection and fluff. It cannot happen for reals so here it is. YOU'RE WELCOME Based on Characters as played on The Convergence Roleplay


_I'm Irresponsibly mad for you._

Jenna leaned back against the wall next to the door. She could hear the soft jazz music they'd picked out for the special day ringing through the wooden door that separated her from the one she loved. She hummed along softly to 'Call Me Irresponsible' as sung by Michael Buble. She had her eyes closed as she breathed slowly. She was so nervous.

"You ready?" Matt asked her, adjusting his bowtie. Jenna had asked him to escort her as her only male family member there.

Jenna released a deep breath "Ready." she nodded as she reached out to take the offered arm. She clung to his arm tightly as she heard the song coming to an end.

"It's going to be fine." Matt assured her "Just be happy."

Jenna smiled a little at his words and readied herself. The doors were pulled open and she looked up, meeting Bucky's eyes. He was obviously overwhelmed. His eyes were full of love and there was a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

'Hi' She mouthed to him

She watched him suck in a quick breath as tears stung his eyes. Her own tears followed, both of them held them in as she moved closer. Jenna could only see him as she walked. After everything she'd been through he was finally there. They were finally here. Oh if Jaxon- She took another breath. He was happy for them no doubt. Wherever he was. As they reached the front where the ceremony was to be held, Jenna finally looked to Ellen who was officiating the wedding and her smile grew.

"Good luck." Matt whispered to her before letting her walk over to Bucky.

"Hey." Bucky breathed, taking her hands.

"Hi." She said with a smile

Ellen smiled at them both "Hey sweetie." she said to Jenna "You look nice."

"Thanks mom." she nodded

Ellen then cleared her throat and looked around to the few people Jenna and bucky had invited. "Today is Christmas. The day of giving, family, and love. But today is also the day that these two people that stand before us will become husband and wife. A day of giving of oneself, family, and of course- love."

. . .

Jenna smiled softly as she held his hands, rings in place, magic snow falling behind them compliments of Peter. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"And now." Ellen started "Because I am your mother." she looked to Jenna "And there aren't real laws in this place saying that I can or can't do this, I pronounce you Husband and Wife." She looked to Bucky "You may kiss your bride."

Jenna grinned at him as he took a slow step forward, placing his hands on her waist. Jenna's arms slid up around his neck. They both leaned in and their lips met in a deep loving kiss. Bucky's arms slid around her back and he dipped her. He pulled back and Jenna laughed, meeting his eyes. He pecked her again on the lips softly before they stood straight again. Jenna took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barnes." Ellen announced them and Bucky lifted their hands in the air.

Jenna laughed again happily and then suddenly she was up off the ground. He carried her bridal style down the isle and out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them and more music started, bucky looked down at Jenna and smiled.

"Mrs. Barnes." He greeted and her cheeks went red.

"Mr. Barnes." She returned before he kissed her again.

"C'mon we've got a reception to go to." He carried her off towards the area where the reception would be held.

. . .

The main part of the reception had been lovely. The area was decorated with christmas trees, snow piles with white lights under them, white christmas lights along the ceiling in pretty designs. Aside from that, there wasn't much lighting. There sat a christmas tree over in the corner with a gift for every guest as well as gifts from others to Bucky and Jenna. Jenna had been walking around talking with various guests when suddenly she felt his familiar skin against her hand. she turned to look at him, admiring that goofy grin on his face.

"May I have this dance?" Bucky asked, bringing her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"You may." Jenna bowed her head before smiling at him.

He slowly led her out to the dance floor as 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' started playing (again sung by Michael Buble- maybe Jenna had a slight obsession). Bucky placed one hand on her waist and took her hand in the other. He started to sway with her and slowly move her around the floor. Their eyes never leaving each other's faces. everything else seemed to fade away as they danced slowly and intimately to the quiet music. It was nothing professional looking, but it was dance from pure love, so neither of them cared. After a minute or so of the song, Bucky kissed her softly and he dropped his other hand to her waist. Jenna's arms slid around his neck again and slowly she pulled away. She dropped her head to his shoulder and she kissed his neck as he pulled her close, still swaying in time to the music. He leaned his head over against hers and said nothing as they simply held each other.

"I love you Jenna Barnes." He whispered to her as the song started to come to an end

"And I you James." She promised quietly.

When they stilled- applause filled the room. They both looked back out to where their guests were seated. Everyone had been watching them apparently. Jenna laughed and hugged James again.

Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She scanned the faces of those she loved, those she was so blessed to know. Getting dragged into this insane world was without a doubt the greatest blessing of all. So what if it put them through hell? It also gave them heaven.

"I love you James." She told him again quietly

"And I love you. Always and forever."

 **THE END**


End file.
